


Tickles

by lovingSkipper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Female Reader-Insert, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingSkipper/pseuds/lovingSkipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: basically the kitten tickle viral video except reader & ryan for an rt life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickles

When you hear Gavin laughing with a camera in his hand, you immediately know this is going to end up on the internet. After all, it’s not every day you’re on the Achievement Hunter office floor, Ryan between your legs, with him doing things to you that should be illegal.

That’s right, Ryan’s tickling you.

It started out as just a casual conversation. You and Ryan were discussing something technological, and you teased him about being a nerd. He poked you in the ribs for “punishment” or something, and you let out a giggle and threw yourself away from him as instinct. You’re ticklish as hell, so even that small poke got you squirming.

Even though you threw yourself away from him, it wasn’t enough. As soon as that giggle escapes your lips, the devilish wheels in his head begin to turn, and you see the half-creepy, mostly-sexy-as-hell smirk come across his face. You _know_ what he’s going to do, and you try to get away before he can grab you. Sadly, that doesn’t work out as well as you had hoped it would, as he starts to tickle the fuck out of you.

A shriek of laughter erupts from you as you try to get away from him, but you can’t go too many places without falling off the couch. As he begins to relentlessly tickle you, you decide to collapse off the couch to try to get away from him. The entire time you’re laughing uncontrollably, and he follows you to the ground, continuing his tickle-torture.

Hearing your cries of laughter, the Achievement Hunter crew come in to see what the fuck is going on. They begin to laugh their asses off at the scene before them. You just barely see Gavin grab a camera to film what’s going on before your eyes close from laughing too hard.

When the camera starts to roll, the gears in Ryan’s head start to turn, but this time you can see it’s not the devilish wheels. His hands go to your stomach and tickle you, seeming pleased with your laughing reaction. He makes the “coochie coochie coo” noises, and you don’t know what to laugh at harder; the noises coming out of his mouth or the fact you’re being tickled.

Ryan lets out a “coo” and his hands come up, and it takes you a second to realise he’s imitating the surprised kitty viral video you showed him the other day. He acted like he didn’t give a shit then, so why was he imitating it now? Probably just for the hell of it, you think, but play along as you act surprised with your hands going up to mock his.

His hands come back down to your stomach, starting to tickle you again, and you laugh and hold his hands like the kitten. You’re much smaller than Ryan, so it wasn’t hard to fall into the whole kitten-human re-enactment.

You hear everyone else laughing hysterically as you and Ryan continue, but something in you wants to do something else.

Your hands go to his shoulders, and you use your body weight to flip you guys, so now you are pinning Ryan down on the ground, but you end up sitting on his hips instead of in between his legs. Using his confused and shocked state to your advantage, you begin to tickle him.

Ryan lets out a loud screech of your name as he begins to forcefully laugh, trying to get you to stop but you’re relentless, just as he had been before. You’re getting payback now, bitch.

“Fuck you, Haywood. This is my revenge!” you say and cackle evilly, tickling him more and more as he squirms more and more.

This lasts for a good two minutes before you stop, and everyone’s out of breath and holding their sides from laughing so hard. “That’s definitely an RT life,” you hear Jack say, and you climb off Ryan so he can get up.

Ryan slowly gets up as he catches his breath, chuckling softly as he claps his hand on your shoulder. “That was… interesting.”

You watch as everyone leaves the room laughing, and you turn to him, a grin plastered on your face. “Yeah, it was.”

 Wrapping your arms around his neck as he wraps his around your waist, you lean in close and bump your nose against his lightly. “Is that ever going to happen again?” he mutters softly, gently kissing the tip of your nose.

“What, the tickling or me on top?” you ask, watching his face go red. You giggle lightly and peck his lips, muttering quietly, “And don’t think I didn’t feel anything earlier, Mr Haywood.”

You kiss his flushed face and giggle, breaking the small embrace you have. You turn around and leave the room, leaving behind a stuttering Ryan.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.


End file.
